The Power Of The Full Moon And The Cat-Eared Kagome
by ChErIsHeD21
Summary: Does the title sound familiar? When Kagome is bitten she has a 'Cat'-astrophe of a time. Rating changed for content. *UPDATED 1-17-2013*
1. Midnight Walk

**KAGOME'S P.O.V:**

It was another night in the Feudal Era and I was with all my friends. We were spending the night in a clearing about a day or two walk away from the village, where Kaede lives. It was set next to a small stream and had a few trees here and there. We had been walking and needed a rest, Shippo was playing 'roll-ball' with Kilala, Miroku was groping Sango, Sango was smacking Miroku for touching her, Inuyasha was yelling about something, and Me well...

"Stupid! What do you mean stupid!" I asked

"It's just as I said. You. Are. Stoo. Pid." he spat at me.

It was one of our usual fights, he said something rude and it got me mad and we ended up fighting all day well until...

"Look Inuyasha it's not my fault that we haven't found any shards yet!"

"Yes it is! Your the detector! Thanks to you, we've been going in circles for the last two days!"

"I am not a detector! And FYI it's not my fault if the demon who has the shard moves around!"

"Feh. Whatever." he said turning away from me. "All I know is I'm right, your wrong. End. Of. Story."

"Inuyasha...SIT!" **(THUD)** "No...that's 'end of story' !" I was so mad that I couldn't stay there without yelling at the next person I saw, so I went for a walk. I heard a bunch of curses from the ground,

"Hey where are you going?" he asked me from the crater he made.

"For a walk. Don't bug me or else!"

"Or else what?" he asked stupidly

"SIT!"** (THUD)** "Sometimes I think YOUR the one who gives STUPID a new meaning!" I had started walking off again. I don't know how long I was walking but it was a distance. I took my angry out by punching the air and kicking rocks, it seemed to help because the further I went, the calmer I got. I found at a nice little clearing, right in the middle of the forest. I found a tree to sit under, that had a perfect view of the sky. I love looking at the sky, the stars, the moon, it was all so nice and calming. A rustle in the bushes brought me out of my trace. I struggled to get up, my knees wouldn't allow me to, but I did. On the way up I grabbed the first thing I could get my hands on, a large stick -er- more like a tree branch. The rustling got louder and I got ready. I was prepared to smack the first thing that came out. "OKAY WHO -er- WHATEVER YOU ARE... COME UP NOW!" and it did.

"HI KAGOME!"

**(SMACK)**

'I hit it!' I swung the branch like I did at softball practice at recess, but when I looked to see what I hit I wasn't to happy. I had totally clobbered Shippo, I guess he was checking to see if I was okay. "Shippo?" I said as I poked him in the side.(Jessica!) I didn't get a response, he was out for the night. I picked him up and started back to camp.

_**Back At Camp:**_

'This ice pack should work.' I thought getting a small ice compress for Shippo's head. That bump wasn't red like it was before, but it was swollen. I laid him down on a mat, next to where Kilala was sleeping. We, except Inuyasha who was stationed in 'his' tree, were all in a circle. Across the fire there was Miroku to the right was Sango at her feet Kilala and then Shippo and me. I wasn't really sleepy so I stay and watched over Shippo, that ice was working within minutes the swelling went down and he started to stir...

"Erg Kagome? Ow! My head hurts!"

"Shh...Shippo be quiet you don't wanna wake everyone do you?"

"Sorry, but what happened? I remember coming to see if you were okay then nothing..."

**(SWEAT DROP)** "Well when you came to see if I okay you popped out the bushes and scared me, then I hit you with a tree branch."

"Oh... I'm sorry if I scared you Kagome... I was only check-"

"Yea I know Shippo thank you. I didn't mean to hurt you at all, just you were so quite when you came to see me and I was really nervous. I guess I was hoping that it was a demon with a shard.

"Why's that Kagome?"

I felt my eyes feel funny, I turned my head and started to cry, "I hate that I might've disappointed Inuyasha, he was so mad that we hadn't made any progress in a few days. I guess I feel bad for not doing the one thing that I'm good at...

Shippo leaped in my chest and squeezed my boobs closely and tightly, I knew he was trying his best to comfort me and give me a hug, "Kagome don't worry about what Inuyasha says, he's a jerk. You're not just a jewel detector, you are just important as everyone else on this team!" Now I started to cry, Shippo's words, though helpful, didn't mean much to me at that point. Inuyasha had made several points about how I didn't compared to Kikyou...

"Thanks Shippo, that made me feel a bit better," I kissed him on the top of his head, "It's late, you should get some sleep."

"Okay good night Kagome."

"Night Shippo." We both laid down together, my head was near Kilala close to Sango's feet and Shippo on my stomach. Looking at the stars again I happen to see Inuyasha, sitting in the tree over me, he had one leg close to his chest and the other draped over the other side of the branch he was on. He was so infuriating at times, but when he sleeps, he can be so cute. I too soon drifted off to dream land:

_**Kagome's Dream:**_

_Kagome is walking out the forest towards the bone-eater's well., as she steps out the forest the sun shines in her eyes, blocking it with her hand. She can make out a figure standing there blocking the way, walking toward the figure she can see that it's Inuyasha. One of his ears twitches as he turns around to her, his golden yellow eyes met her light brown ones, and within two seconds he has her pinned to the Goshinboku tree. Both hands holding on her wrists, she struggles but with no progress, he was too strong. "Inuyasha what are you doing? Why are you-" she stops and looks up to see him looking directly at her, not blinking. "Inuyasha, please let me..." she is cut off by the meet of his lips against hers. She stops resisting and he eases off his grip. He pulls away before it got too passionate. Kagome slowly opened her eyes, "Inuyasha what are you doing?" No answer, instead he picks her up and gently lays her on the grass, then climbs on top. 'What in the world is he doing?' she thought as he placed kisses on face and neck, then just there. Making her moan with every touch she can't help but feel something isn't right. 'Why is he doing this. I thought he loved Kikyou. I know one thing that well snap him out of it...' "Inuyasha why are you doing this? What happened to Kikyou?" The kissing stopped 'Ha I knew it!' she though. He slowly brought his head up so that he was looking straight into her eyes. "Who's Kikyou?" Inuyasha said in a mono tone way and brought his head back down and continued his work. The kisses soon turned into sucking and even then Kagome was moaning under him. 'This feels so good but I know it can't...be...real...' she thought slowly becoming paralyzed with every touch. She had just enough energy to ask, _

_"Inuyasha what are you about to do?" _

_"Mark you.."_

_"Why?"Again no response. "Wi-will it hurt?"_

_"Not for to long..." he said quietly. He brought his head up just enough to deliver the final touch. Kagome felt a sharp pain...but it wasn't in her neck..._

_**(Cliffy! Suffer You fools Hahahahahahaha...Okay I'm done.)**_


	2. What's Up With Kagome?

_(A/N:Just Would Like To Give Some Mad Props To All The People Who Read and Review My Stories Even The One's Who Don't Like Them. I DON'T own Inuyasha or his Kawaii ears.)_

* * *

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

"OW!" was the first thing I heard that morning. I nearly feel out of the tree I was in. I looked down to see what was wrong. Kagome was sitting up in her 'sleep bag' and the was holding her wrist. Shippo was going crazy and was trying to figure what was wrong with her.

"Kagome what happened, what happened?" The trio kept asking trying to calm her down. _(A/N: The 'trio' is Miroku, Sango, and Shippo)_

"Kilala...sh-she bit me!" she said. We turned to Kilala how was looking is innocent as possible.

"Bad Kilala, bad! Why would you bite Kagome? Bad girl!" Sango said getting up and pointing _'that finger'_ at her.

"Oh Sango, don't be mad at her please. She probably bit me in her sleep." Kagome said. Kilala then jumped in her lap and began to lick her wrist, as if to say _'thank you'. _

_'That Kagome she has a heart of gold,' _I thought _'That's why I love her so much.'_ I looked down again to catch that lecher _'trying to help', _but I put an end to it when I jumped down. I grabbed her arm and pulled it close to me to get a better look. There were two holes that pierced her skin. "Its not that deep and it's not that bad." I said licking her wound and finding wrapping in her bag. "It should be better in a few days..." I continued to wrap it up when I saw her blush in the corner of my eye. She took her arm back and moved it around.

"Wow that feels better Inuyasha. Thanks." I got up, then helped her up too.

"Feh Whatever." I said. I knew it was mean but she can't know how I really feel...not yet. "Let's go I wanna get the village as soon as possible." No one argued, which was a shock for me, and we were off. I lead the the team of coarse.

_**Later:**_

We spent most of the morning walking, it was pretty peaceful today, the sun was out, but it wasn't hot, no demon attacks. No one was really talking, not that there was anything to say, but it was usually quiet. We were walking up stream when Shippo broke the silence,

"Inuyasha! Can we stop please? I'm hungry!" he shouted.

"Yes I am tired too. We did skip breakfast Inuyasha." Miroku said sensibility

"Alright alright we can take a rest... But only til we guys eat something! Weak humans." I walked away while they got some rest. I found a nice tree and decided to take a snooze.

"Inuyasha! Lunch is ready!" Kagome said from away, I really didn't need her to tell me I could smell it. I jumped down and ran over to the place the _'picnic' was at_ in a flash, it had a nice surroundings by the stream, and a big shady tree.

"Um...that is wonderful Kagome! Your time is really amazing!" Sango said biting a _'sandwitch'_

"Thanks Sango. My Mom made that one. I hope you like it." She was about to bit into hers when she stopped.

"Hey Kagome are you okay?" I asked. _hey I can be concerned!_

"Yea," she started "I...really don't have a taste for my lunch right now..." she said sadly

"Well what do you have a _'taste'_ for ?" I asked

"I don't know...I...Hey Sango?" she asked

"Yes Kagome?" she said stroking Kilala

"What's that. That stuff your feeding Kilala?"

"Um nothing really just stuff fish, meat and other stuff...why?"

"Um..well it looks good do you think I could...try some?"

Sango nodded, questionably, and gave Kagome the bowl Kilala was eating out of. She sniffed it first then use her _'chopsticks' _and took a few bites.

"Yum...this is really good." taking another bite "This is really good. I can see why Kilala likes it some much!"

We all watched Kagome scarfed the whole bowl down. When she was finish, she started to lick her hands.

"Um Kagome...?" I asked

"Yea?" continuing to 'clean herself'

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning my face why?"

"Well because your doing like Kilala does..." Shippo finished.

She stopped in mid lick and glanced over at Kilala still in Sango's lap. She was licking herself clean. Kagome looked over back at us and stopped she put her head down and blushed.

* * *

**_Even Later: _KAGOME'S P.O.V**

I didn't know why I was doing that. I just felt right at the time, not to brag but I tasted good too. The others were looking at me like I had just lost my mind. After lunch, things got better..._'or so I thought'. _Later while we were walking still, we were passing a field and Shippo had ran off to pick some flowers for me and Sango, well I went over to get to help and we arrived butterflies sprang up everywhere. They looked so cool that I had try and catch them in my hands. This went on for like ten minutes before Inuyasha stepped in,

"Um...HELLO! Can we get going anytime soon?" he yelling coming after me.

"Oh sorry Inuyasha. I was just having a little fun!" I said walking out the field.

"Feh whatever. You can have fun when we get to the village!" he said walking off again.

Since we were about aways from the village, we decided to take the faster route. Shippo and I got on Inuyasha's back and Miroku and Sango got on Kilala. Inuyasha estimated that we'd be there by nightfall. He was right, and were, Kaede was really happy to see all of us. She had given us a hut as a thank you for always helping with the demon and such, so we already knew where we were bucking the night.

Sango and I did what we always do and went to the hot spring for a bath. We left Shippo with the boys because we knew one of them was going to come and spy on us. He wasn't too happy about that. When we got there the water looked so relaxing, so warm, so...so...scary.

"Kagome what the matter?" Sango asked, sinking into the water.

"Nothing...it's just the water it's..."

"What? What's wrong with it?" Sango started to get on because of the way I looked at it

"No, nothing"

"Then what's the problem? It feels great!"

"Yeah I can see that, it's just that...I'll get wet..."

I knew she must of thought I was some kind of loon, but that was the only thing I could think of "Kagome are you...afraid of the water?"

"No -er- maybe I don't know. It's just I don't feel like getting wet right now..."

"Okay well you don't have to if you don't want to." she said sincerely

"Thanks Sango." I found a spot next to Kilala, close enough to Sango where we could talk, but while we talking I kept thinking _'why didn't I want to get in the water?'_

It was bed time in the hut, surprisingly Inuyasha hadn't fought the whole time we where gone, mostly cause I told Inuyasha that if was mean at all to Shippo I'd sit him. I had snuggled down in my sleeping bag with Shippo close to my head, he feels that this is his way of protecting me seeing as he is a full demon. Besides if he doesn't sleep near me, he's got a fear of being thrown off in the middle of the night. Before I closed my eyes and looked around the room. Inuyasha and Miroku were sit sleeping on the sides of the hut's entrance and Sango and I on the landing, with Kilala next to her head too. _'Life was good.'_

_I don't know what time it was or what was wrong but sometime during the night I couldn't get comfortable. I tried everything, changing directions, sleeping on my stomach, then my side, and then my back again. Everything! So I went for a little walk hoping that would make me sleepy enough not to care where I slept. I knew I had to have walked aways, I was getting tired and so I decided to walk back to the hut..._

I woke up to the sound of my name being called. I popped my eyes open, just to close them back due to the harsh sunlight. I yawned and stretched instead.

"Kagome! What the hell are you doing up there?" Inuyasha shouted

That came as a shocked for me. _'Up there?' What is he talking about?_ I opened my eyes and found out that I was in a tree. Not just any tree, but Inuyasha's tree, the closest one to the village that he sometimes slept in. How I got up there I'll never know because I really don't remember climbing up there. I looked down at him and found out I was pretty high, Inuyasha leaped up real fast and landed on the branch I was just previously sleeping on.

"Eh what the hell are you doing up here, I said?" Inuyasha was crouched on his toes and really close to my face, 'Has he always had stinky breath this early?'

"I'm not too sure how I got up. I remember taking a walk because I couldn't get to sleep, next I know you're yelling at me."

"Feh, some demon must've brought you up here and you were too stupid to get down, come on." With that Inuyasha grabbed me waist,

"Hey! Let me go I can get down myself, thank you!" I shouted pushing him away at the same time.

"Yeah right, you don't even remember how you got up here in the first place. Now stop playing around and grab on to me!"

"Oh you think I need your help with everything don't you? Well I didn't need your help to get up here and I don't need your help now!" I managed to loosen his grip on my and gained his wrist and bit him. While he was reacting to what I did, I jumped down with ease and grace and landed on my feet, which shocked the hell out of me.

"What the hell bitch, you bit me! How the hell did...?" he asked but was quickly retracted

"I told you that I could've gotten down by myself. I also told you that I can't remember...I went for a walk and then nothing." I looked up at the branch I was on then over at him, he was giving me a weirdo look..."Inuyasha?"(O.O)

"Good Morning all!" Sango said coming out the hut stretching. That also was quickly retracted. she was looking at me weird too. She was soon followed by Miroku and Shippo on his shoulder. (O.O)

"What! What are you all looking at?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"K-Kagome?" Shippo asked getting off Miroku

"Yea?" I said a bit annoyed

"You...look...different." Miroku asked scratching his head.

"Different? Different how?" I asked getting pissed

"Feh.." he said grabbing my hand and taking me to the river. "Different like that"

I looked in the water and could have died, my eyes were green instead of brown,and I had a small diamond shaped symbol on my forehead. My fingernails were longer so they looked like claws, my hair was a lot shinier then normal and I had two little cat ears at the top. My canines were long giving them a fang look, and I had two scratch mark on my cheeks that resembled whiskers. "What happened?!"


	3. Damn Wolf

"What happened to me?!"

"That's what we would like to know." Inuyasha walking closer behind me to see what I saw, only to step on my-

"OW! Inuyasha, you step on my...tail?" feeling behind me stroking the fur back there, I looked back and saw two long furry ropes behind me.

"No, I stepped on your tails." he was right, they were black like my hair and ears, but had blonde streaks swirled around them.

"Hey Kagome, you kinda look like Kilala." Shippo stated. That's when it hit everybody.

"THAT BITE! When she bit you she must have given you her demon blood with it!" Sango exclaimed

"What are saying I'm gonna be a cat demon?" I asked in a pissed off stance "For how long?" I didn't noticed at the time but my hands were on fire, ;literally. When I balled up my fist, I must've ignited them. They all stepped back from me when I noticed, I quickly ran to the water and put my hands out. Shippo came up from behind my and sat on my shoulder.

"Kagome, I like you as a cat demon..."

"Thanks Shippo..."

"Kagome we'll go talk to Kaede for you okay you just sit there and relax. Inuyasha try not to make her mad. okay?" Miroku warned and him and Sango were off.

Looking back in the reflection in the water I had to admit I did look cute. Shippo thought so too because he hopped on my head a rubbed my ears."Shippo stop that! That tickles!" Sometimes in the middle of my laughing I let out a purr, I guess I was enjoying the feel more then I thought I did.

**INUYASHA'S P.O.V**

I had been watching Kagome and Shippo for awhile now while Sango and Miroku went to go see Kaede. I have to say she did look cute. Really cute and when she switched that tail around OW! -Er- anyways I was about to go over and talk to her, we a got a nasty stench in my nose. _'Damn. Why does he always have to come and be an ass all the time' _I thought. Kagome must have saw me get ready,

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" getting up from where she was.

"Nothing my Tetsusaiga can't fix." I said taking it out. The whirlwind was coming... and coming fast so I got ready. I ran towards it only to have it trampled me down. I was so pissed, I got up and ran back to Kagome and stood in front of her. The whirlwind stop in front of me,

"Hey Dog-face where's my woman?" Koga asked

"Feh. Your woman ain't here,"

"I know she's here Mutt-Face, I can smell her, and something else too" I saw Koga sniff the air, I didn't have time to do that myself, but Kagome did have a different scent now. The same scent she's always had, but I faint spice of feline.

"Move Inu-Trasha!" he said

"Make me!" that was stupid of me to say cause he did. He put his hands on my shoulders and threw against the tree I was so pissed.

"Kagome what the hell happen to you?" he asked with wide eyes(O.O)

"-er- Well it's a long story..." she said accidentally setting her hand on fire, she ran back over to the river to douse her hands again. "Sorry Koga, this is just not a good time for this." I hated when she did that, flirted with damn wolf. He put his hand her chin and lifted up so she would look at him,

"Feh and I thought you couldn't get any cuter...started circulating her, "And the tails...nice touch."

I watched as Kagome blushed bright red, "Thanks Koga..." Kagome grabbed her tails nervously

Koga stepped closer to Kagome, "Y'know, cats are strangely related to wolfs..."

Getting up and ran back over to him to guarded Kagome. "No they are not!" I shouted.

"Well they could be!"

"What the hell do you want wolf!"

"I _want_ to talk to Kagome." He grabbed my shoulders and threw me again. "So Kagome whatcha tonight?"

"Nothing...I don't think...why?"

"Well since tonight's the full moon I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me." holding her hands

"Gee Koga... I-I don't really know. I haven't quite got used to my new body or my powers and I really need to-"

"No problem. Forget the walk and how about I help you practice then?"

"WHAT!" I shouted

"That sounds like a good idea!"

"WHAT!" I got in her face that time

"Yea see with Koga helping I can practice sensing the jewel shards and anything cat like I can do."

"What the hell are you talking about, you do it just fine on your own."

"Not really see...um...I can normally sense when Koga's coming, but this time I couldn't..."

"You can't sense jewel shards anymore?!" Both Koga and I shouted.

"No I can but I was unsure... which isn't normal for me."

"So Kagome it's date I meet you back here tonight at high moon." He kissed her check and ran off. I was about to go after him but then I got a look at Kagome's face...she...she was...she was blushing! I swear next time I see that bastard his ass is mine!

"Calm down Inuyasha..." I heard from behind me "It's just a little midnight training. That's all. Nothing to worry about... Besides what do you care? I'm a car demon now, you should hate everything about me."

"Worried, worried who said I was worried? He's only going to take advantage of you that's all, a few sweet words and you'll be under him faster then the river can flow!"

"Inuyasha...SIT!"

**(THUD)**

"A blind person can see how worried you are." How I hate that damn word..._Of coarse I was worried the love of my life is going out in the middle of the night with my arch enemy..what's there to be worried about._

**Kaede's Hut**

"So Kilala has transmitted some of her power in to Kagome yes?

"Duh!" I said

"I never heard of such a thing before, unless the demon was dying then there is such a thing called soul transference. Kilala must've had a bad dream and used her demon fangs to protect her from whatever was frighten her. Unfortunately Kagome was in the area." Kaede asked

"Is that true Kilala?" Sango asked picking her up. Kilala nodded and mewed, then flashed over to Kagome, and rubbed her knee as to apologize.

"Well then I suppose all ye can do... is use the power."

"But isn't there anything I an do to get rid of it?" Kagome asked

"I don't believe so...but just be thankful ye still have priestess powers too." Kagome was really upset, so upset that she walked out the hut. I had to follow her I wasn't gonna let her be upset on me. When I found her she was walking down the road I ran and caught up with her.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?"

"H-how did you know it was me?"

"I could sense you from a miles away."

I was shocked about how calm she was, when she found out that she was a cat demon she nearly torched the village down."Feh, what's the matter with you?"

"Nothing Inuyasha..." she said hiding her face behind her bangs.

I grabbed her and made her face me, Don't lie to me, I know somethings wrong."

"Oh really... well what do you think is wrong?" she asked slapping my hands away from her and putting her hands on her hips. "Maybe that I've not who I used to be, that this thing that happened to me might effect my life and my world in general. Or that I've become even more useless now that I cant sense the jewel shards anymore!"

"Your upset that your a half demon now and you got this power and don't know how to use it or can't control it. Your scared that your supportive family and friends won't accept you the way you are now, and that people will treat you differently..." I started to look down in sadness.

"Inuyasha...how'd you?" looking at me with those beautiful emerald colored eyes.

"Know? Well you don't travel around with someone for a year without picking up a thing or two..." stepping back and walking away. "And just so you know, you're not useless. You never were and you never will be


	4. Practicing

_(A/N: I probably don't need to tell you who's P.O.V it is anymore do I? By now it switches from Inuyasha and Kagome and besides if you can't tell by the context clues then something is seriously wrong with you people)_

* * *

"Okay Koga'll be here in a second so Inuyasha please try and be nice?"

I really didn't have much to say, few people I know, could read me just like he just did. I mean he was right on the spot and it distressed me greatly...but I soon brushed it off. I had to get ready for my dat-er-thing with Koga tonight. I knew Inuyasha would get extra mad at me for going with him, but I did need his help. He still had two jewel shards in his legs, and if he walks around and gets lost then I could sense, proving that I still had my priestess powers.

"Feh. I'll be nice when he stops coming around..." He spat. I didn't have to wait long before Inuyasha's ears twitched and drew Tetsusaiga, and got in front of me. "Ha that bastard just won't take a hint."

"Inuyasha. please..." I started but was interrupted when a hand grabbed mine. "Hey Koga...**(COUGH)**" choking on the dust that followed him.

"Hey Kagome I got these for you...Y'know to make you feel better." When he handed me a boutique of wildflowers I noticed he was a bit taller then usual...I looked down and found out why.

"Get. The. Hell. Off!" Inuyasha hissed from the ground, apparently when Koga stopped in front of my he stepped on Inuyasha in the process.

"Oh yea I forgot about Dog-face" taking his time to get off Inuyasha. "So Kagome are you ready to go?"

"Yea let me just get my-" searching for my book bag.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?"

"With Koga. He's gonna help me with my powers remember?"

"Oh no you don't. You ain't going nowhere with this mangy flea bag." he said getting in front of me again

I walked over behind him and raised my hand to his shoulder "Inuyasha...sit."

**(THUD)**

"Come on Koga.." I said looping my arm with his. "I'll see you guys later. But good night though, just in case I don't." We were close to the forest entrance when I felt a grab at my hand.

"I told you that you ain't going anywhere with him..." Inuyasha grunted

"Inuyasha...I'll give you til the count of three to LET. ME. GO."

"Yeah or what?"

I turned around and gave him a death glare and my hands started to be engulfed with fire. He let go(O.O) and Koga started walking again.

I couldn't believe she went with him. Him. Koga. Why did she go with him. wh-

"Well I hope those two have fun..." My thoughts were interrupted by a lecherous monk "Kagome's stress level has been up lately and taking the night off might do her some good..."

"What are you getting at monk?" I asked walking back the fire.

"Well I just think that Kagome needs a break...is all..."

"But she's not taking the night off, she going to go train with Koga, right?" Shippo asked taking a bite of ninja food.

"Right, she's not relaxing, she training and I support her."

"And what would she need relax for, pray tell?"

"You Inuyasha..." Sango spat

_(O.O) I couldn't believe it, Sango was ganging up on me too! _"Wh-whatda mean?"

"She needs a break from you always hounding her. She deserves this night away from you."

"I don't know about you, but I think it's payback." Shippo said

"Payback! For what?"

"All those times you went to go see Kikyou!" Shippo shouted

"He's right Inuyasha. You don't know it, but it hurts Kagome to know that you still have feelings for Kikyou." Sango started

_Did I? I didn't think I still did. All I've been thinking about lately is Naraku and...Kagome..._

"She's doing exactly what you do when Kikyou is around. Running off and not considering your feelings."

_I didn't realized that I hurt Kagome that way. I had no idea the pain I was causing her. _"She never brought it up so I figured-"

"Oh course she wouldn't say anything Inuyasha. Kagome doesn't want to upset you!" Miroku shouted "Unlike you, she knows how hard it would be for you if one day you have to chose between them."

"Inuyasha, just let Kagome be, it's not that you care about her anyway" Shippo started

"What the hell did you just say?!" _I scared him so bad he went his pants. Believe me. _"Don't you _ever_ say that I don't care about Kagome! I spent most of my time protecting her!"

He jumped up again "Oh really is that why you call her names, yell at her, make her feel bad?!" _I felt bad...I really did. I just sat there, until Shippo came up and hopped in my lap. _"Inuyasha, Kagome is like my mom, she takes care of me, when I see her upset I get upset. Like it or not you are sorta like my farther, you look out for me too. Seeing you two together and happy makes my happy..." he put his head down and started to cry,"...but when you guys fight...I don't have my family anymore!" he cried

"Sometimes..." Sango started "When she and I talk... she ask me if it's really necessary for her to be here. She thinks you don't care Inuyasha, that she's your jewel detector. She knows that deep inside you still have feelings for Kikyou and she doesn't place the blame on you at all for that, she cares deeply for you Inuyasha, that's why she stays here, for you."

_'But she's not. She's a lot more then that. I do care for her, more then anyone in the world. Hell I might go as far as to say I lov-'_

"Inuyasha...all we are asking is please nice a little nicer to Kagome..." Miroku finished. I nodded and got up, walking in the woods. "Where are you going?"

"For a walk..."

_(A/N: Okay this chapter is telling you guys what was happening with Kagome while the other were talking. Okay? On With The Show!)_

We were walking with my arm looped with Koga's he didn't say anything I nether did I. Not that he would, the place we were going to train at was the clearing near the bone eater's well. It was the place I was most comfortable at. We had been walking for a while, without talking much really, it was nice. I use my new ears to listen to every sound possible. I heard Koga sign a few time so I broke the silence, "What's wrong?". I think I broke him out of a trace cause of the way he answered,

"Hmm? What? Did you say something?"

"Yes -er- no. Well I just asked if you were okay, you were signing."

"Nothing's wrong I was just admiring the moon. I love to watch it, it makes me feel at peace and happy."

I saw a little taken in by Koga's remark, I had totally forgot about the moon. I was mostly thinking about surroundings and my ears, a little bit about Inuyasha. "Yea it is nice to just stare at it. The stars are fun to look at too I find myself stargazing anytime I can." He saw him look down at me.

"They aren't the only ones." that last one made me blush, but lucky for me we finally made it. "Okay Kagome were here. Now what?"

"Well I was hoping we'd start off with my priestess powers first." I took the container with the jewel shards and gave it to Koga. "Now get lost..." His face dropped "...So that I can try and find you by sensing the jewels!"

"Oh okay then." With that he ran off, I got in what I though was the middle of the clearing. I closed my eyes and concentrating on the energy of the jewels. I reached my hand out to feel the energy and,

"Gotcha!" I ran after Koga, we was fast but I was a little bit faster, now being a cat demon we are naturally faster then dogs or wolfs. He was up in a tree and he thought I didn't see him, but I did. I ran past and climbed up a tree behind the one he was on and tackled his butt to the ground. We rolled around before I got up and brushed myself off.

"Wow, I didn't even feel you come after me!"

We had been playing this 'game' for awhile now and I was getting tried, it had to be like two in the morning. We found a spot under a tree back in the forest, to rest. I had brought some food and drinks with me and we just cooled off.

"Wow Kags...you don't mind if I call you that do you?" he asked sitting down and giving me back the jewel shards.

"No- I actually like that nickname, not many people call me that anymore." taking a sip of pop.

"Anymore?"

"Yeah, my little brother started to call me that when he and I were younger because he couldn't say my whole name back then." I placed the jewel shards back around my next, "Thanks for helping Koga..."

"You don't to thank me. You know I'll do anything for you..." he said. It made me blush, I wasn't used to getting complements like that and it felt nice. I realized tonight that it wasn't so bad hanging out with Koga. He was polite and sincere and thoughtful and not Inuyasha. "So Kagome you ready to start with your fire powers yet?" he asked standing up.

Getting up myself, "Yea I guess. We should hurry though, I bet the other must be worry sick about me."

"Are you sure?" he said stretching

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well, I'm just saying the others might be, but what about Inuyasha? I have heard the way he talks to you, how can you take it?"

"I don't know..." _I never thought about it before. I guess since I love him in all I guess that's why. _

"Kagome...?" he walked over me and put his hands on my shoulders. He slowly got close until our lips met. I was standing there, wide eyed for a bit. I really felt nice and sweet. I really didn't know what to do at the time, so I just stood there, and enjoyed this moment.

He pulled away from me, still with his hands on my shoulders, "Koga..." I said blushing a very deep red.

"I would never yell at you or treat you like he does..." I looked into his eyes. They were fulled with sorrow, concern, and love. "Kagome may I ask bold question?" I nodded "Will...will you be-be...my-my mate?"


	5. Broken Hearts

I heard it. I heard it all and I couldn't believe it. Not only did she go out and be with him ALL DAMN NIGHT, but she kissed him too. Now she was going to be taken away from me forever. I heard another thing too: my heart break. I wanted to rip his head off and kick it around, but that would only put more salt in the wounds. I hate to say it, but Koga was right, I did treat Kagome like my own personal slave, and right now I would blame her for leaving me for him right now and never coming back.

"Listen Koga..I-I can't." she said to him backing away. I looked back at the scene before me, hopping they didn't see, hear or smell me.

"Why not Kagome? Is it Inuyasha?"

"No...it's just...I'm not...ready to mate...not quite yet. Not just with you... anyone. I'm still kinda young, and I don't want to make any real big life changing decision until Naraku is dead and gone. I'm sorry, please understand?" _This made me glad but that last part stuck in my head for awhile. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her head._

"That's alright Kagome...I understand." He cooed. _It made me sick!_

She turned around and embraced him around his waist. "Thanks Koga." Then she let go before he had a chance to hug her back. "So...thanks again, let's get back now. Okay?"

"Well what about your fire powers?" I saw Kagome go for her things against the well opening.

"Oh I'll have my friends help me, Inuyasha's kimono was made to withstand fire so I can practice with him!" She said all chipper.

"Gonna make a 'hot dog' huh?" Koga laughed. I really did hate that guy, "Okay well let me at least walk you go to your friends." Koga offered his hand to Kagome and she took it with no hesitation.

I knew this was my exit cue so I ran back to camp before they started. _'Not just with you anyone...' _Why did she say that? What did she mean? Does she really want to be with Koga? My head started to hurt. I got back to camp and back in place I hopped on the roof of the hut and pretended to sleep

"Thanks for walking me back Koga...Shh. They're all still sleep." Kagome whispered. _'You wish I was sleep'_

"Yea good night Kagome. I'll see you later, we must do this again sometime."

"Yea it was fun. Good night Koga thanks." I heard a dust fly and his wolf funk quickly disappeared. I was about to get up and talk to Kagome but she was already in the hut. _'I bet she's tired.' _I thought jumping down and walking in the hut myself. "Hey you're back." I whispered

"Oh Hey Inuyasha. Did I wake you up?"

"Feh." Sitting against the wall. "No I was out for a walk." Hopping that I didn't say too much.

"Uh huh? So how was your evening? Ya know without me?"

_'terrible'_ "Fine I was a lot quieter." I saw her put her head down in sadness. "But then again...it wasn't the same. Shippo missed you like crazy." She was getting into her 'sleep bag'

"Oh Yea? What about you?"

"Me what?"

"Did you miss me?"

"Feh! Do you have ask?"

"Well I missed you guys too."

_We got quiet after that so assumed she went to sleep, I love to watch over and watch her sleep. It seems she's so happy when she's dreaming._

"Inuyasha?" she said quietly

"Huh?"

"Will you help me with my fire powers tomorrow?"

"Don't you mean later today?" I heard her snicker "Yeah sure Kagome...anything for you..." _Now if THAT didn't get her I don't know what would._

It was morning and as usually I was the first one up. _'Damn sunlight'_ Or so I thought, wiping eyes. I looked over to where Kagome was sleeping. She was curled up in a little ball, like she was trying to get warm or something. I shook my head and walked out the hut. It was a very nice day today,

"Good Morning Inuyasha!" I heard from a distance, It was Kaede.

"Hey what are you doing up so early?" I asked

"This be the best time to gather fish. Would you like to help?"

Now normally I'd say _'hell no'_ but I felt I could use Kaede's help right now. "Sure why not. I ain't got nothing better to do." I was walking behind, like I always do out of respect. And for a couple of other reasons, One: I didn't know where we were going and two: I need to protect her in case stuff happens. "Kaede...?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Can you tell me -er- never mind." She stopped and turned around at me.

"What's on your mind?"

"It's nothing never mind. (O.O) Forget I said anything!"

"Inuyasha it would maybe help if you talked to someone."

"ABOUT WHAT? What do you know?!"

"Nothing it seems that you want to talk, but you don't have the courage. I've always seen you as a son of mine Inuyasha, please tell what troubles you."

_No one, besides my mom, has ever thought of my as a son before. I was happy._ "Well it's Kagome...I think I have feelings for her, but-"

"But you don't know how to tell her?" I nodded "Inuyasha this is very common. Men usually take the woman far away, like in a private place, and tell them how they feel."

"Oh that doesn't seem too hard..."

"But in your case you need something tragic to happen to you or Kagome for you to reveal your feelings." **(A/N:Kidding...GOSH!)**

"That's simple Inuyasha ye just need to let Kagome know ye feel about her."

**(anime drop and leg twitch)** I know that ya old hag! The trouble is how!"

She fully turned around, "speak from the heart..."

"Yeah thanks..."I turned away.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"From what you just told me, does that mean that you no longer have feelings for my sister Kikyou?"

"Kaede, Kikyou was my past and Kagome is my future. I will always love Kikyou, but she and I have two different destinies now." With that I left Kaede, she was close enough to the fishing spot to be okay. _'Kagome I love you!' _No that won't work _'Hey wench come here' _No that's stupid too! I got back in the front of the hut "Hey Kagome,"

"Yes?"

"Aah! Don't do that!"

"Do what? I just woke up!"

"You scared the crap out of me!"

"Oh sorry Inuyasha. What did you want?"

"Huh?"

"You called me a sec ago. What did you want?"

"Um... _'OK dummy here's your chance say it SAYIT!'_ I wanted to say...that...I...want you to hurry up and get dressed so we can go and train _'baka'_


	6. Practicing part 2

I was taken back by his sudden spat, but hey it was... Inuyasha after all... "Okay let me get dressed and we'll go okay?" He said "Feh" and walked to his tree and sat up there. I walked be in the hut to find a stirring Shippo. He yawned and stretched before seeing me.

"Good Morning Kagome. How are you?" jumping into my arms for a hug.

"I'm fine. I'm going to train with Inuyasha now so I'll probably see later at lunch."

"Wow. I' thought you'd be mad at Inuyasha..."

"Why?"

"Cause of what he did last night..."

"Oh he's just being a pain. He's always like that." putting different clothes on.

"He only does that cause he loves you so much!"

"Yeah your proba-. H-he what?"

"Well yeah. Haven't you noticed? Why else would he get all mad when Koga or any other demon comes by?"

_I hadn't really thought about. I thought he was just being possessive, but it did make sense._ "It's so they won't steel his jewel detector away from him." trying to pump some information out.

"Well maybe, but when you left last night he was _mad_..." sing saying it.

_'Maybe he was right. But why would Inuyasha worry about me, he loved Kikyou right?' _"KAGOME HURRY UP! We ain't got all day!" I broke out of my thoughts and continued to get ready. When I came out the hut Inuyasha was pacing the ground, so much that he left a trial mark in the ground.

"Okay I'm ready." He turned and looked at me then I saw his jaw drop, I'm guessing it was due to my new battle outfit Kaede made me. It was a purple sleeveless kimono top, that had the l with pink flames all over it, showing my tummy. My arms were covered with matching arm sleeves, that went down to my wrists I was also wearing purple priestess pants that went up as far as to my waist side, high enough to let my tails swing and sway as they please. My hair was done in a high pony tail with two strands on the side and I had sandals on too, all these materials were made from fire rat fur, just like Inuyasha's kimono was. "What?"

"Nothing let's just go..." he turned and started walking down the road.

Again I was at the place I was at just hours before: The bone eater's well, I was about to say something, but at the risk of getting on one of Inuyasha's last nerves I didn't.

"Okay Kagome let's start..." he said getting into place. I nodded "Okay you must remember to feel the power, enough to control it right, but not enough for it to control you." I concentrated. My hands were soon engulfed with flames and I shot a fireball at Inuyasha. I missed, "Is that all you got!" I threw another one this time I knicked him in the arm. "Okay wench. You wanna play? Let's play!"

It was a game of cat and mouse -er- dog and cat. He was running wild while I was chasing him shooting fireballs at him. They were small and didn't hurt him, but I think he was getting mad. I found that he lead me to a part of the woods I've never seen, it was a precipice that looked over another part of the forest, where Mount Ho Oh was barely visible and a river down in the middle. _'Okay where is he?'_ I thought I heard a rustle behind me, and a blur of red and silver came out towards me. "GOTCHA!" I leaped in the air to avoid it.

Airborne I shot a fireball, it subsided and fell down. On the ground it turned out to be Inuyasha, and I had knocked him unconscious. "Oh my gosh! Inuyasha!" running over to where he laid "Inuyasha! Can you heard me!" shaking him fearsomely. He wasn't moving,_'I killed him how could-'_ "Aah!" I shot up and tackled me to the ground. He was holding my hands above my head and was atop of me.

"Like I said... gotcha." he said huskily

Struggling under him, "Okay. Happy... I'm down. Can you let me up now?" This was just like my dream, Inuyasha laying on top of me about to make me his forever. It's like what I was telling Koga last night, I wasn't ready for that yet.

He bent down and whispered in my ear, "Now would I do that?" then he started kissing my neck

"In...Inu...Inuyasha? What are you doing?"

"Nothing...I just thought the pretty kitty wanted to play..." kissing my neck again

"No she wants to get up and get back to the others." struggling under him again. He lifted his head, he had a mad look on his face.

"So you'll kiss the flee bag, but not me huh?" he leaped off me.

"What are you talking- Where you spying on me Inuyasha!" He didn't say anything, but turned his back to me. "I can't believe you! How could you!"

"HOW COULD _YOU _GO AND KISS KOGA!" He shouted turning down me.

"I didn't kiss him, _he kissed me_!" Not only were my hands engulfed in flames but my arms were too.

"_Oh yeah_ you _really _fought back didn't you, Kagome!"

"SIT!" **(THUD****)** "Why do you care Inuyasha? I'm just your jewel detector remember?" He got up from the spell and got in my face.

"No your not! I care about you okay?"

"Really? Is that why you go see Kikyou when she comes by." He was taken back by that last comment. "It hurts Inuyasha...It hurts when you do that. Do you know how many times I've wondered if I should stay here?" I felt tears coming to the surface, and my ears flatten on my head. "When you two are together, I think to myself 'should a stay here, is it worth this pain?' Do you know how many times I thought about going home and staying? _ALOT_ Inuyasha." My words were harsh, but finally had to be said, my hands were the only thing glowing this time. "However, I don't leave, cause there's something keeping me here..." I fell to my knees and started to cry, I looked at my hands once more and saw that they were immolating a blue color, these flames didn't hurt when I wrapped my arms around my myself.

"Are you talking about the others?" he asked

"No Inuyasha it's... _you_. You're the reason I stay here, you're the reason I continue the fight. The thought of always being near you makes me happy. But when you run off to see Kikyou, it really hurts me." I felt his presence getting closer to me, I got up and stepped back, my hands turned red and orange again. "No Inuyasha that's not going to work this time... please just...go away." He got closer. "Go away... I hate you Inuyasha! Get the hell away from me!" I shot my fire at him, and made a wall to protect me from him, I looked at his face once more before I jumped off the edge of the cliff. I landed on the rocks then I ran, as fast as I could. I didn't know where to, but I just ran.

_'Sorry Inuyasha but a person can only take so much...'_


	7. These Feelings of Mine

For the first time in a long time, I was upset and hurt, not physically but emotionally. I almost cried and would've too if I didn't hear my name being called from the distance. I couldn't face anyone right now so I ran too. I really didn't what to think, to do. Her words burned in my head like hot pokers and her eyes touched my soul like no other. She was sad and hurt and it was my fault! I had no idea I hurt her like that. Those meetings with Kikyou were to only get information about Naraku...

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Sitting at the campfire one night, Inuyasha can smell something in the air. 'Kikyou' He jumps up and sniff the air once more. Then starts for the forest. "Inuyasha what's wrong? Where are you going?" a concerned look on Kagome's face_

_"Nothing... I'm going for a walk..."_

_Traveling a distance from camp Inuyasha can see the priestess near a tree gathering souls in silence. "I see you have come to me Inuyasha..."_

_"What are you doing here Kikyou?"_

_"Inuyasha such tone...what bothers you?"_

_"Why have you come here?"_

_"I only wish to inform you about Naraku, he is planning something...something big."_

_"What! Tell me!"_

_"Inuyasha how have you been?"_

_"Cut the chit chat! What's Naraku planning?"_

_"Do you miss me Inuyasha?"_

_"Wha- What do you mean...?"_

_"Of coarse you don't. You have that look a like, that woman, that... Kagome.." she said angrily_

_"Leave her out of this! What's Naraku planning?"_

_"To use the jewel to it's full power and engulf the world. That is all I know.."_

_"Thank you. Good bye." he said backing up and walking off_

_"Inuyasha wait... Please I wish to speak to you more."_

_"I can't the others are-"_

_"Oh right. Kagome is waiting for you."_

_"Why do you hate her so?" turning back around._

_"She has taken you away from me."_

_"Kikyou...she has not."_

_"Then do you still...still love me Inuyasha?" shocked by that question, he said nothing. "I see...Please go now Inuyasha I no longer wish to speak to now." With that he was off._

_**END OF FLASHBACK:**_

_'Why didn't I say something to her? Because I don't love her anymore that's why. I love another..I love Kago-'_

"INUYASHA! Inuyasha there you are. Where's Kagome?" said a annoying Shippo. _'Dammit he found me!' _Of course he found me, he was full demon after all. I hopped out the tree I was in.

"What is it Shippo?"

"Kaede and Miroku wants to have a big meeting back at the hut. Where's Kagome?" I didn't know how to answer that, and I couldn't tell him what happened so, I lied.

"She went home, she said sorry and that she'll be back soon." I lied walking away.

What do you mean she went home? She never leaves without telling somebody. Inuyasha what did you do?"

I let Shippo yell at me until got to the hut, I deserved it

"Are you sure lady Kaede?" asked Miroku

"Yes, the rumors are true. Tomorrow at noon is when Naraku is set to let his evil be know." she said

"Then we better go now! While we have the element of surprise!"

"No Inuyasha, that would not be wise to go not before we get more allays first." Miroku state using his staff to block his way outside.

"Miroku is right. We'll go get more people and you wait here for Kagome. We'll need her powers here as well." Sango said as she and Miroku left the hut and were soon riding Kilala.

"Inuyasha?" I turned to see a scared Shippo. "I'm scared. I wish Kagome was here." I sat down and he jumped into my lap.

_'Me too Shippo...me too'_ We slowly drifted off to sleep.


	8. The Final Battle

I found myself at the well once again. It was getting darker and colder, I figured my best bet was to back to the hut, even though Inuyasha was there. I wasn't ready to go home, I didn't know what my mother would think if she saw me like this. _'She would play with your ears just like she did when she first met Inuyasha...'_ I was walking back when a scent caught my nose. I've never smelled it before and I didn't have Inuyasha or Koga to tell what it was either. I soon found out, it was a soul collector, but not just anyone's, Kikyou's. I followed the smell knowing that Inuyasha wouldn't be far behind, the smell sooner began clearer, it was dirt and potting soil. It lend me a to clearing where the sacred tree was, and where she was standing. I hid behind a tree, but with no success.

"I know you are there, come now." so I did. "Kagome. Your appearance had attired."

"Yea long story. What are you doing here?" _'And where was Inuyasha? He should've been here by now...'_

"Collecting my souls as I do every night. What are you doing here?"

"Well-" I started not wanting to mention Inuyasha "I got lost and well-"

"Not here at this spot, but here in this world."

"Well to be honest I really don't know anymore. I know why I _want_ to be here, but I'm not sure _why _I'm still here. I had told myself that I would stay by Inuyasha's side for as long as I live. I had also decided that my feelings for him were that of my own and no one else's, but with recent events taken place-"

"He's different now. You know that."

"Who's different" asking like I didn't know already, "Inuyasha?"

"You've changed him. He was once a cold-hearted person, but now..." Not wanting to talk more about Inuyasha with Kikyou,

"I should go..." turning to leave.

"He loves you, never forget." with a quick turn she was gone. That made me sick, to heard that from Kikyou of all people! Still, maybe she was right.

I had finally made it to the hut by nightfall. I was hesitant to go in, but I did anyway. I found a sleeping Inuyasha with a sleeping Shippo in his arms, it was so cute. I found a place against the wall, laid down and started to drift to sleep,

"Hey your back..."

"Yea..." I said sitting up.

"Look Kagome-"

"Shh you'll wake Shippo."

"Sorry. Look I just wanted to say-"

"I know...me too. Can we forget that happened?" hugging my knees

"We can... but it did.."

Changing the subject, "Where's Sango and Miroku?"

"Well I have some bad news and some good news..."

"Bad news."

"Kaede got word that tomorrow at around noon Naraku is gonna attack."

_'Kikyou'_ "Then what's the good news?"

"They went to get more help, for the battle."

"Oh well that is good." I wanted to say something but I just couldn't. I opened my mouth to speak but didn't. "Inuyasha?" was all I could muster

"Yea?"

"Nothing. Good Night."

"Yea Night Kagome."

We both slowly drifted to sleep.

_-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOo-_

I woke up to the sound of whisper and a loud smack, that told me Miroku and Sango were back. I popped an eye opened and looked around, Shippo was still sleep and so was Kagome, her back was towards me. Sango and the first to walk in,

"Good Morning Inuyasha. Are you okay?" she whisperer with concern.

"Yea I'm fine. Did you find some people to help?"

"Yea but-" she was interrupted by a stirring Kagome and Shippo.

"Kagome you're back." he shouted hopping out my lap and into hers. "Did you bring something from your time?" she looked at him then at me. She gave me a 'thanks for lying' look,

"Sorry Shippo not this time, but maybe next time." He gave her a hug and left the hut. Sango was making breakfast and Kagome got up and started stretching, I watched in amazement, the way she moved her arms around made me think she was teasing me...and I liked it. Miroku soon came in, with a big red slap mark on his face, with some news.

"Oh good morning Kagome when did you come back?"

"Late last night...I uh heard about Naraku...and..."

"Ah yes..." taking a seat next to Sango. "It seems that this is battle we've been waiting for..."

"So what do we do?" Kagome asked

"Well we and the others have decided to meet in front the castle just before the sun reaches it's peek."

"So this is it..." All eyes were on Shippo "Let's make a promise.." He reached his hand in middle "...to keep fighting no matter what..."

"To do the best we can..." Miroku added putting his hand down.

"To always help each other.." Sango added.

"To always be friends...no matter what." Kagome added. With that last statement she looked at me as to give me a clue.

_-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-_

We all met in front of the castle high in the mountains, as agreed. There was a giant barrier around it, the castle itself was creepy enough by itself, it was a big temple with a 'I'm haunted' look to it. We landed in front, Kagome with me and trio with Kilala, I started to get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, "Inuyasha look!" I turned to see what Kagome was talking about. Sesshomaru and his little frog thingy, Jakken, were descending down from the air on what looked like a fluffy cloud. I realized that 's what Sango was trying to tell me earlier

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked

"It seems that I was invited little brother. Your friends..." turning around and pointing to the trio. "...Insisted that this is will be the end of Naraku.

"Inuyasha I can sense jewel shards coming..." I turned just in time to see Koga and his pack coming out the woods. He ran straight over to Kagome "Hey Kags. Missed me?"

"Like a hernia..." I spat. He shot me a death glare and gave him one back.

"Oh you still alive, dog fat? I would've been sure that Kagome burned your ass to a crisp by now." I showed Koga my middle finger, he wasn't too sure what exactly I was doing, but Kagome did, seeing that I learned that technique from her world."So this is it my love, the final battle. I will finally avenge my comrades and kill Naraku so that we can finally be together." he said kissing her hands

I turned my head around so I couldn't see this, instead I glared at the trio

**(sweat drop)** "I tried to tell you earlier Inuyasha." Sango said. **(clears throat)** Okay everyone, you all know the plan?"

There was a group "Yea!" and they started for castle barrier. "Sango what the plan?" Kagome asked as she caught up to her and Kilala.

"First Koga and his men are to attack first, then Sesshomaru, then it's our turn."

"Got it! So let's get started already!" I said. I took the front. I use my Tetsusaiga to break the barrier, first up was Koga's group. They stormed inside followed by Sesshomaru and my people, I smelled something before I went in, it was Kikyou, and she coming out the woods entrance. "What are you doing here?" I asked her

"I've come to help...that's all." She continued to walk inside followed by me. Walking insides I saw Kagome look at me with sad in her eyes.

"Kagome I-"

"Let's go kill this sucker Inuyasha..." she grabbed my hands we continued to walk in.

**(A/N: Warning: I'm not very good at telling actiony sorta stuff so please bear with me.)**

The whole place was creepy and had the sent of death and Naraku all over it, we found ourselves in his court yard with his castle in the far back "Naraku! SHOW YOURSELF!" I shouted. Big Mistake. Way in the front at the castle's porch was the bastard. Naraku in that stupid looking monkey suit.

"Inuyasha...do you wish to battle me?"

"What do you think stupid!" I ready Tetsusaiga

"I see you have brought friends...and jewel shards."

"Shut up and fight!"

"As you wish..." He took one hands out from underneath his cloak and ripped it off. What came out was the worst thing I've ever seen. It was Naraku from head to bellybutton, but the rest of him were tentacles, thousands upon thousands. His arms were tentacles too, but they looked more like octopus legs. Not only that but he grew about 90ft. in the air and while he was growing he destroyed his castle. "Now let's get it on!"

Everyone charged, started with Koga's group as planned. They first attack his 'legs' but with no progress they all got swatted into the trees of the woods. Koga myself made it through and was slashing around with his sword. As his pack started to die down, Sesshomaru made his appearance. Using his Tedsusaiga to slash here and there, bringing back Koga's men. Shippo and Jakken used his staff to burn away the left overs so they wouldn't grow back. More of Koga's members got up and continued the fight, but were quickly killed again when Naraku used his 'arms' to sweep the field.

"Aah You think you can defeat me? You little whelps!" he shouted I knew soon enough it was up to my team to try.

"Okay you guys ready?" I turned to see them all nodding. I looked at Kagome; she looked more serious then anybody, that or worried. I turned back around to catch the last of Koga's men fall backwards into the forest. "Okay NOW!" Then we charged, Miroku and Shippo used sutras and magic that burnt Naraku's skin, winced in pain he used his staff to cut threw a few tentacles here and there. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu. It tore through the skin of his stomach, tentacles when she threw it again. Kagome and Kikyou were on arrow duty, striking, arms, legs and chest. He looked like Swiss cheese, then it was my turn. I used the wind scar first slashing his whole body apart, but not enough to kill him. He just regenerated himself and some of him was back to normal, although he was missing some stuff here and there.

"I don't get it why isn't he dead yet?" I asked

"Well duh Inuyasha isn't it obvious? The jewel, he's got a big chunk of it and it's feeding him power." Kagome spat

"YOU FOOLS! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME THE GREAT NARAKU!"

"There's nothing great about you!"

"Inuyasha the jewel it's in his chest...there where his heart should be!" Kagome shouted

"You little wench. How dare you!" He lunged at Kagome who easily dodged it and while airborne shot a fiery arrow at his hand. He screamed in pain.

Landing, "Inuyasha I have an idea...can you keep him busy?"

"Sure..." slicing another tentacle, "But what are you gonna do?" She winked at me and ran off.


	9. The Final Battle part 2

I went to find Koga, I knew he was still fighting so I didn't have to travel far. He was on the far side of the battle field, and with my speed I managed to doge any attacks. I caught him at a good time, he just got hit and was down for a minute. I ran over to him and shook him awake. "Koga! Koga, wake up!" He fluttered his eyes open and smiled at me.

"Am I in heaven?" he asked huskily

"No not yet. Koga..." sitting him up "I need your help.." getting in front of him "I need your jewel shards. Please it might be the only way to stop Naraku." He nodded and took his sword out. I looked away as he stabbed his legs.

"Here..." I turned to see two bloody shards in a dirty wolf hands. As his cuts were healing, I took them and kissed him on the forehead,

"Thanks Koga..." and ran to find Kikyou. She wasn't to hard to find either, she was back near Inuyasha and everyone else. She was using her arrows to distinguish parts of Naraku, I landed besides her and picked her up around her waist. "Kikyou I need your help." I held out Koga's shards along with my own, "I need you to help pray with me, just like before remember?" She nodded and took my hands with hers and we prayed. _'I want this battle to end. I want to have everyone happy again... I want Inuyasha happy...' _I opened my eyes and my hand to find one very big jewel shard in my hands. "Thanks Kikyou." she nodded again, and grabbed my arms.

"Kagome, you maybe the only that can close enough to Naraku to use the jewel." I nodded then ran over to Inuyasha. He was still fighting, but stopped when Miroku and Sango were distracting Naraku. I landed in front of him, "Inuyasha, I need you to attack Naraku after I do." I opened my hand so he could see the shard. He nodded, but looked shocked and pushed me down and out of the way.

When I turned, the sight before my eyes made my sick: One of Naraku's arm tentacles had made it's way in Inuyasha's chest area, and he just pushed me out the way just in time. He retracted it out of Inuyasha and he fell backwards. I ran to him, checking him over "Inuyasha? Can you hear me?" I knelt down close to his mouth, to hear. It was moving up and down,

"Ka-kagome...I... lo-lov" he then nothing, I looked into his eyes and they were completely blank.

"In-Inuyasha?" my tears were forming "INUYASHA!" I was mad, no, pissed. He killed the man I love, my Inuyasha, "NARAKU! You have spread torment and hurt across the land, and brought pain to all my friends, you will pay!"...I didn't know it but I had been engulfed with flames, starting with my hands and then all over my body. Thank Kaede for making this battle outfit for me, not only that but a pink barrier had form around me.

"HAHA DID I KILL YOUR PREIOUS INUYASHA, LITTLE PRIESTESS? HAHA I'LL BE TAKING THOSE SHARDS NOW."

I looked down, in my left hand was the jewel shards and in my right a bow and on my back were arrows. I knew what I had to do..."You want these shards...well come get them!" With that I leaped in the air and straight at him. He tried to swap at me, but I dodge it. He did manged to tag me but only to have his hand burned by my barrier. Yelling a pain I found my opening and went straight into his mouth.

_-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-_

This wasn't my best idea but it had to work, the inside was pure darkness and evil. Gooey and icky, I swam around until I found a small brim of light, I got closer to it, "The Shikon No Tama..." it was right where his heart should've have been. When I reached over for it, it stopped me by a barrier, which made my own disappear. I knew what need to be done, I used my arrow to go through the barrier. Pointing with all my might, then evil was making me sick; I had to hurry.

"What do you think your doing little priestess?" Naraku was talking to me. "Do you really think you can defeat me?" He started to laugh, which made me snap.

"I can defeat you, you use your powers for evil!" Striking the barrier, it made a small crack, "You've killed innocent people!" hitting it again, the crack got bigger "You've brought pain and suffering to all!" striking once again "And I won't take it anymore!" With that that last hit, the barrier broke. I grabbed the jewel and put it and my shards in my hands. "This is for my friends, for Kikyou and Inuyasha, for making them fight and ending their happy times for your own selfish needs!" My hands were glowing again as a merged the pieces together "Die Naraku! Die for cursing Miroku's family with the wind tunnel, and using Sango's younger bother for your hainess crimes!" The jewel was completed and shinned with pure light, I saw as the atmosphere around me started to disappear. The walls were melting around me, and the evil presence felt like it was disappearing. All I could hear was a load scream of pain and my barrier came back around me as I descended down towards the ground. I could barley move, I felt so weak, when the smoked clear, I saw someone standing in the distance:

_'Inuyasha...'_


	10. I Love You

_"Will you, Inuyasha take Kagome to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold? For richer and for poorer? In sickness and in health. For better or for worst. As long as you both shall live?"_

_"I do."_

_"I now pronounce you man and wife. You made kiss the bride..." With that Inuyasha and Kagome shared the kiss that will bind them together forever in marriage "_

_I love you Inuyasha..."_

_"Ka-kagome...I lo-lov."_

I woke up to see Kagome be engulfed in flame and a pink barrier. I tried to get up but I couldn't, I felt paralyzed like I had been poisoned with that tentacle that stuck me. I saw Kagome open her hands "You want these shards...well come get them!" then jumped in the air. Naraku tried to slash her but only to have his hand cut off by some kind of barrier she had formed around her. I manged to sit up and to see everyone around me laying on the ground, death was in the air. My head shot up see that she wasn't there anymore, but Naraku clutching his neck. I got to my feet and stated looking around, my wound was killing me. Kikyou wasn't far away, her face flat on the ground. I soon found Miroku, he was using all his strength to reach Sango who was laying a few feet way, with a two fur balls in her arms. I turned to see Sesshomaru getting to his feet as well, he didn't look any better. He was holding a little green ball in his hands he started to take out Tedsusaiga. A few bodies or two from him was Koga and whoever was left of his pack.

"What do you think your doing little priestess?" Naraku spoke "Do you really think you can defeat me?" I got out my sword, but then I didn't need it, he started disappearing right then, from the inside out. His miasma started to cover the whole area, he was screaming and clutching his chest. I had assumed that whatever Kagome was doing, it was hurting him greatly. With one last scream of pain Naraku's body melted away, I walked over to where he was and when the smoke clear I saw Kagome. She looked tried and her barrier was disappeared she was staring at me before she fainted. With all my strength I ran to her and held her in my arms. I tried to shake her awake, her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at me.

"Inuyasha...we..did it." she said opening her hand to reveal a completed jewel. "Here you can be a full demon now...You can -erg- be happy with Kikyou again."

"I'm already happy, you're alive."

she winced in pain "Not...for...long..."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I use all my power to purify the jewel and **(wince)**...and I won't last much longer."

"Kagome...no..." about to cry

"Inuyasha I'm sorry...I didn't mean to yell at you before. I don't hate you."

"Kagome I..."

"I love you Inuyasha I've always have...**(wince)** never forget..."

"Don't you dare start saying your goodbyes!"

"Never forget...I love you..." She said as she went limp in my arms. Kagome's ears, tails and fangs vanished and went back to normal. Not only did she use all her priestess powers, but her demon powers as well.

"Kagome? KAGOME!" shaking her but with no progress. I cried hard and loud. I didn't care who saw. I buried my face in her neck and continued to cry.

"Inuyasha?" I looked up to see a very hurt and dirty Kikyou. I she knelt down in front of me and Kagome, she lifted her hands with the jewel in it and covered my hand over it and then hers. "Pray Inuyasha, pray."

"Kikyou, what about the jewel, what will happen to it?"

"If the jewel is used for reason of good then it will be purified and cease to exists. If you wish for Kagome's life to be restored then the jewel will go back to where it belongs. Just make your wish, Inuyasha." So I did, I closed my eyes and I knew exactly what I wanted to pray for. _'I want Kagome to live and I want her to be happy. I want Kagome in my arms...with me and I want her to be happy...with me... ' _From what I could see through my eyelids I saw some kind of bright light and then I felt a twitch in my arms. I shot my eyes open to see a missing Kikyou and a still dead Kagome. I shook her lightly "Kagome?" She woke up with a shock, gasping for air and grabbed my kimono like someone put something cold down her back.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" she shouted hugging me tightly around my neck. I hugged her back. She pulled back and looked at me.."Inuyasha...your mother told me to give you a message...She said that's she's proud of you and is glad of the life you've chosen.." I said nothing but grabbed her again.

Our hug was interrupted by and bunch of scuffs and scraps across the ground from behind. The first one belonged to Miroku holding a dirty Sango, still with the two tiny fur balls, bridal style in his arms and a giant boomerang on his back. He brought Sango down near Kagome so they could hug.

"Miroku how's your hand?" I asked. He looked down and slowly took off the beads.

**(gasps)** "It's...it's...gone!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder, which belonged to Koga, "It's over...Congratulations mutt-Inuyasha, looks like the better demon won..." he held his hand out for me to shake.

I shook his hand "No, the better man won..." he nodded and looked at Kagome in my arms. He bent down and stroke her cheek.

"See ya around Kags, your one in a million." then he was off

The last scape was Sesshomanu's, he was turning around to leave,with a green ball in his arms. He just got done bringing back Koga's fallen comrades back and was leaving himself. I turned around "Sesshomaru!" I gently placed Kagome on the ground and walked over to him. I held my hand out. "Thank you." He looked down at my hand then back at me he, nodded and left.

I walked over to where Kagome was and picked her up bridal style. "Inuyasha I'm okay you don't have to carry me." she exclaimed. I ignored her and continued to walk.

_-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-_

We made it back to the village around the time just before sunset. Kaede and the others villagers were all excited and celebrating the death of Naraku. They had a giant party ready for all of us and everyone else who helped, but the heroes weren't going any time soon, we had to patch up our wounds. Shippo and Kagome helped Kaede fix us up, well mostly Kagome dressed my wounds, which I didn't mind. I was laying down on the mat looking up at Kagome while she was fixing me up. The pain I felt in my chest was nowhere near the pain I felt knowing that I'd never be able to see Kagome again,_ 'Now that the jewel was gone, Kagome would probably have to go back to her own time. Most likely forever this time.'_. Before I knew it I had reached my hand up to her face and was stroking her cheek with my thumb. "Inuyasha?" she said placing her hands in mine. I didn't say anything, I only smiled. She nuzzled my hands and put it down. "I need to finish,Inuyasha." Regardless if she was human or demon, she was still the most precious thing in the world to me...

_-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-_

After everyone was patched up and feeling better to socialize, we were all sitting on a hill watching the rest of the sun to go down. "It's finally over." Miroku said breaking the silence. We all looked him and he was staring down at his hand. Sango scooted closed and intertwined their fingers together, "Yes it is..." Sango got up and took Miroku with her, it was just me, Kagome and Shippo, in Kagome lap. I knew that this would be the perfect time to tell Kagome how I feel, but I had to get rid of Shippo some how.

"Hey runt, I think Kaede wanted some help with something."

"Help with what?"

"I don't know go see..." he gave me a look and ran off.

"What was that all about Inuyasha?"

"I wanted to show you something that's why?" I got up and held my hand out for Kagome to get up. We walked down the hill and into the forest, hand in hand.

_-OoOoOoOoOoO-_

When we finally made it to our destination, the Goshinboku. "What are we doing here Inuyasha?" she asked

I turned her round so she was facing me, and put both hands on her shoulders. "Do remember how we meet?"

"Yea you thought I was Kikyou and tried to kill me."

**(sweat drop)** "Yea well ever since then you've always been my side and I by yours. You've done things I've never seen before and you've become much much stronger. You're the bravest woman I've ever known. You cried for my sake, and protected me from danger many times..."

"Inuyasha what are you saying?"

"I'm saying Kagome that I love you too and it would be a please- no- an honor if you would agree to be my mate, my life partner, my lover, mine forever."


	11. The Mark of Love

"I'm sorry Inuyasha I can't be with you."**(A/N: Kidding again, calm down GOSH!)**

I was a little taken back by his openness, but happy at the same time. I held my head down trying to compute what just happened I wanted to cry. I guess I took to long, because he let go of me,

"I see your silence says it all." he said walking off. I shot my head up and tackled him to the ground, with his face planted in the earth.

"No Inuyasha! I will be your mate! I'm sorry I took so long." I shouted, he got to his feet and turned and looked at me.

"Really?" with hope in his eyes.

"Yes Inuyasha, really." he picked me up around my waist and swung me around. I, in turned, wrapped my arms around his neck. He put me down and looked at me for a second before he rammed his lips with mine. He licked my bottom lip asking my entrance which was soon granted. We played tonsil hockey for awhile, I was exploring his mouth and he mine, it felt so nice. He pulled away from the kiss which made me mad, I bet I was looking pretty silly standing there with still puckered lips.

"I have to mark you now."

"What's that?"

"It's a way of telling other males that you belong to me and only me. And if they try to touch you I'll kill them on the spot."

"Oh... is it gonna hurt?"

"It might, but I promise that will be the last time I hurt you, aside from the mating part, but that comes later on." he said with a smirk, I chuckled. He pulled me closer and started kissing my neck. I tilted the left side of my head for better access to my right and closed my eyes. It soon turned into sucking, it made me moan and made him laugh. His hand slowly crept his hand down to my butt and gently squeezed it. I was surprised and I guess that was his idea because he bit me right after. Again this feeling was just like my dream I had, Inuyasha having me in some kind of submission hold, ravishing me with his mouth and hands, it was bliss. It did hurt, he was like a vampire and I did feel blood being drawn, but not for very long. I felt his tongue lick my neck and sooth the wound to make it feel better. "How do you feel?" he asked stepping back to admire his handed work.

"Okay I guess that wasn't so bad, kinda anti-climatic."

"Yea well it's over now. Well better get back before the trio starts looking for us..." he suggested. I grabbed his robe,

"Let's not and say we did. I wanna spend some more time with you Inuyasha. It's not everyday we defeat a great evil." I said. He nodded and picked me up and sat down against the tree, with me in his lap. He held me closely, kissed the top of my head and before I knew it, we had drifted off to sleep.

_-OoOoOoOoOoO-_

I woke with a start, Inuyasha scared me awake when he sneezed. I laugh to myself and settle back into his arms when I felt a presence near, I slowly got up. I walked further in the forest close to the bone eater's well, "Who's there?" What came was a shock to me. "Kikyou? Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I have come to say good bye. To you and Inuyasha."

"Good bye? Where are you going?"

"Naraku is gone and I can finally rest in peace."

"Does that mean your taking Inuya-"

"No. He has chosen to be with you. If I take him now, it wouldn't be right."

"Thank you Kikyou. I hope you finally find peace."

"Thank you Kagome."

"Wait Kikyou, one more thing...where's the jewel? I woke up and it was gone."

She walked towards me and was an arms length from me, she pointed a finger and poked my chest "Right where it should be, and back where it belongs." With that was walked off then soon disappeared. Soon several balls of light came towards me and returned to my body.

"Where did you go?" he asked, Inuyasha had woken up and found me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"Just taking care of some business..."


	12. One

_**(**__**Warning: This chapter contains a LEMON so all those who doesn't want to read it go to the next chapter now)**_

_'Damn sun' _I thought waking up, with weight in my lap. _'I gotta stop sleeping where the sun rises' _I slowly opened my eyes to reveal that I was still in the woods and that Kagome was the weight in my lap. She was sleeping so soundly and she looked so cute. I brushed some hair out her face and catch sight of my mark I gave her. It did my heart proud to see that, the woman I love; mine forever, and soon the rest of my life.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said stirring in my arms, I guess she was dreaming cause she didn't open her eyes. I licked her cheek so she could wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me, "Good Morning Inuyasha..."

"Good morning Kago-mate," I chuckled

"What time is it?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"It's time...for you to get up..." getting up from the ground and taking her with me.

"No...I too comfy and tired. I wanna stay with my Yasha baby!" she wined burying her face in my chest.

"Come on." waking back to the village "We gotta let everyone see that we're okay."

"Fine!" she snapped going limp in my arms. I just laughed to my self and watched her, _'Soon Kagome. Soon'_

_-OoOoOoOoO-_

When we got back to the village we went straight to our hut, the one Kaede and the other villagers gave us. I put Kagome down and walked in first, what I saw next will be burnt in my brain for the rest of my life. (O.O)

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked stepping in next to me. At that point all I could do was point. She turned her head to see what was scaring me so much: Miroku and Sango sleeping together. They weren't naked, but still it's a shock. Miroku was laying on his back and Sango was on top of him, with her head on his chest and his hand resting on her butt. The funny thing was that they were both smiling. Real. Big.

Both Kagome and I slowly stepped out the hut backwards, trying not to make a sound. When we got far enough away we looked at each other and started laughing.

**(laughing)** "Oh man! I will NOT let him live that down!" I said

**(laughing)** "I can't believe they slept together. And Sango! **(laughing)** " We got closer to each other while we were laughing. Kagome manged to laugh in my chest and me in her hair. It started to die down some,

"So...**(chuckle)** when can we do that?" I asked

**(chuckle)** "What?" she said looking at me with a red face wiping her tears away.

"Y'know..."

"Oh OH! THAT! Oh...well...gee I...need to go home and... talk to my mom...so..."

"About what!"

"About us silly! She doesn't know we're 'dating' and we need some supplies and stuff so..."

"Okay fine! But I'm going with you."

"But Inuyasha..."

"No buts Kagome. You're my mate and that's final!" I said turning away from her and crossing my arms. I heard walking from behind and felt two hand twink my ears.(A/N: Come on wouldn't you?!) It felt so good, I leaned into it more and started kicking my leg slightly.

"Pwese Inuyasha. Just for a few houwrs? I'll come whight back." she said in baby talk.

"Hmmm, **(groan)**, purr? O-okay. B-but just for a f-few hours. Oooh ya right there..." I stammered

"Thanks Inuyasha!" she said stopping the rubbing, kissed me and ran off.

_'DAMN! She tricked me! Erg!'_ I thought watching her leave for the well. I was about to go catch her when I little ball of fluff jumped on me.

"KAGOME! Come back!" he said trailing off. "Inuyasha what did you do to Kagome now?" he asked beating up my shoulder

"Nothing, you little ankle-bitter. She's gonna be back to her time and be back later tonight. Okay?"

"How is she going to get back here, the jewel is gone foever isnt it?" He panicked.

"No runt! Its' back where it belongs..."

"_Kikyou told me that when you made you wish the jewel went back inside my body. That means I can still travel from here to my time!"_

"Oh okay." he said jumping off. "I'm going back inside, oh and Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"You smell nice...kinda like Kagome..."

_-oOoOoOoOoOo-_

It was sundown, and I was running towards the well to meet Kagome tonight was the night, the night she'd be mine.

_FLASHBACK: Inuyasha enters the hut where Miroku and Sango are just getting up._

_"Sleep well my dear?"_

_"Yes. You make a great pillow."_

_"**(clears throat)** So how was you guy's night?" Both blushing Sango slowly gets up from Miroku embrace._

_"Come Shippo let's get some food" she said grabbing Shippo and leaving._

_"Hey Miroku..?"_

_"Yes Inuyasha?"_

_"Can I ask you a small favor?"_

_"You may."_

_"I need you to take Sango, Shippo and Kilala away for the night."_

_"May I ask why?"_

_"It's none of your damn business!"_

_"We'll if you don't have a reason..."_

_"Okay, okay. Iwannaclaimekagometonight."_

_"I'm sorry what was that?"_

_"Iwannaclaimekagometonight."_

_Scooting closer "Okay one more time."_

_"I wanna claim Kagome tonight! Happy?!"_

_"Oh. So that's the reason."_

_"Yes Please just take them somewhere for the night."_

_"Okay but on one condition.."_

_"And that is?"_

_"You have to give me every single detail."_

_"Who are you Sango?" he gave me 'come-on-I-known-you-want-to' look. "You are such a pervert." I shook his hand and he left to get Sango._

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

I stopped in front of the well, lucky for me I didn't have to wait long. I blue light came out from the well. I stupidly stuck my head down there only to be hit in the head with a very heavy yellow bag. "Hey what the hell was that for?" a head popped out.

"Sorry Inuyasha, I didn't know you were there." She climbed out and dusted herself off. I walked over to her, put an arm around her waist and brought her close.

"Why wouldn't I wait for my mate to return to me." I said stroking her cheek.

"Inuyasha, I'm not your mate, I'm your girlfriend."

_'Not yet anyway' _I thought picking up her and the bag.

_-oOoOoOoOoOoOo-_

We got to the village in record time, (A/N: I think we all know why hint, hint. wink, wink) I put Kagome down, She stopped before we went in though,

"Inuyasha, its pretty dark in there, is everyone asleep already? It's still pretty early..." She started for the hut,

"Wait Kagome, I gotta surprise for you okay?" I said. She nodded "Close your eyes" and she did. I lead her in the hut and sat her down against the farthest wall. I walked back to the door and put up sutras, courtesy of the monk, around the door so we wouldn't have any interruptions. I walked past her and started the fire in the pit, when the room was all lit up I walked back over to her and sat behind her, with my legs on either sides "Okay open em" She gasped out loud and put her hands up to her mouth.

"Inuyasha...it's...beautiful..." she got up and walked around, I put flowers of all kind all around the walls, ceiling, the floor. The smell it's self was enough to take your breath away. She turned back towards me and sat on her knees in front of me. "Inuyasha...why...why'd you do this? And where's everyone?"

"I told them to leave for the night, because I-I- wanted to claim you tonight Kagome. I want us to become one. Will you please allow me to do that?" I THINK she was taken back by that, but reached over into her bag started rummaging in it. She pulled out a little square thingy.

"I knew this was coming." she said. She held it close to my face.

"What's that thing?"

"It's called a condom, the people-well men of my world wear it when they want to -um- mate with their girlfriends, so they won't get pregnant." _(A/N: WHAT if she's gonna have SEX I'm NOT having Kagome pregnant at a young age. So there!)_

"Oh. So do you want me to-?"

"Yes Inuyasha. I'm not saying I don't want to have your child...just not now." I sat up on my knees and embraced her.

"Okay Kagome. We'll do that whenever your ready.." I said kissing her head.

"Oh Inuyasha thank you." she pulled away and kissed me and I returned it. It slowly got more passionate, it was just like what we were doing in the forest. I licked her bottom lip asked for entrance and was quickly greeted. I explored her mouth, licking every inch, spot and crevice inside. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and pulled her closer, I tilted our bodies so that we were laying on the ground, with me on top. I use my other hand to hold myself up so all my weight wasn't crushing her. I pulled back to breath and looked into hers eyes. "Inuyasha...I-I'm ready."

"Are you sure? I thought-"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes Kagome, more that life it's self. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I want to see before I close my eyes. You make me feel stronger and weak all the same time, and with you by my side no amount of evil can make doubt my feelings for you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me" she reached her hand out and grabbed the 'condamn' and gave it to me.

"Then I'm ready."

_-LeMoN-lEmOn-LeMoN-lEmOn-LeMoN-_

I got off Kagome_,_ started to get undress and unwrap the package. While Kagome got undress too, I was having the hardest time opening this thing. It looked weird, I turned to Kagome who was in her underwear now, "Um...Kagome..." She turned and scooted closer to me, she took away and told me to finish getting undressed. I got up and walked to the landing where I had a nice soft sleeping mat ready and sat back down, I then finished getting out my pants. Kagome soon joined me on the landing naked as I was. I wanted say that this was weird, but it kinda wasn't. I have seen her naked a few times and she had seen me too. She laid down on the mat and covered up with a blanket she got out of her bag. She reached over to show how to put it on, it felt really good to have her touch me like that. After she was done she looked up at me. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Make love to me."

"So you have wished it so shall it be." I started kissing her just like before. I used my right hand to cup her head and my forearm for a pillow for her, the kissing didn't stop, she didnt want it to either as she kidnapped my neck and face with her arms. I wanted to feel her heat before anything happened, as I was rubbing her perfect around mounds in my hand I heard her moan, I let my member thrash her in the leg as she squeaked as my thumb grazed over her perked nipple on her. I pulled back I felt her snicker in my mouth and a string smell wafting in my nose. It was Kagome and she was in heat, her arousal was filling the room; but it wasn't time yet.

To make sure that my theory was correct and reached my hand down to her womanhood, she was on fire; I felt her buck her hips forward telling my hand to continue its journey. I was hesitate to place my claws inside of her, however I did find this ball just above the entrance. When I touched Kagome she broke the kiss and gasped, she arched forward to my touch. Her reactions to what I was doing was driving me crazy, it took everything I had not to ravish her right now. The rubbing to her area was making her twitch and gyrate about.

"Inuyasha..."

I kept my pace slow and steady but that didn't matter to her, she clutched the peck and scratched it hard. When I looked back at her face she looked flustered and her face was all red, she was breathing normally again.

"Kagome, are you alright. Did I do something wrong?" She quickly grabbed my face and kissed me hard,

"No Inuyasha! That was wonderful, I had no idea you knew how to do that!"

"Yeah me either, whatever I was doing you seemed to like it, so I kept going." Like a dog waging it's tail my appendage was hitting Kagome again, she gasped it and started to stroke it. I then started to get flushed, I never had a feeling like this before,

"Inuyasha, can I show you something that I know you'll like?" I opened my eyes to see Kagome looking at my seductively, she singled me to laid on my back and she never let go on my penis. Kagome got on her knees and sat in between my legs, I saw her upper body lower on my area and my eyes rolled in the back of my head. Correction, **this** was an amazing feeling. Kagome's mouth so warm and inviting, her tongue was dancing with me leaving wet impressions of where it just were. I didn't know what to do with my hands, all I know was that I didn't want her to stop.

There had been plenty of times in the forest where I would take care of my "moods" privately, I would be in heat with no mate to claim, what Kagome was doing was blowing what I did out of the water. I felt my myself getting closer to the end, "Kagome, I'm about to finish!" Nothing happened, she continued her assault on me. The relief I felt was fantastic, knowing that the woman I truly loved pleasured me in such a way brought delight to my heart and soul. However, as a demon I wasn't done and I wanted more, I sat up on my elbows and watched as Kagome wiped her mouth,

"So that's what a demon taste like, huh?" I shook my head, reached up and grabbed her face and kissed her again. "Inuyasha, stop teasing me..." she demanded. I allowed her to lay back down, as I got up and positioned myself at her entrance. I was now sitting on my knee, with my tip so close I warned her one last time,

"Kagome are you sure,once we do this there's no going back. This WILL hurt?" She grabbed one of my hands and intertwined our fingers together. "I'll squeeze if it hurts, okay?" I nodded. I lifted her bottom half closer to my body and used my fingers to open her up more. I fixed the "condamn" and slowly entered, I heard gasps and wines as I went in deeper, and lost the feeling in my hand. After I couldn't go in anymore, I waited for a sign that it was okay. I smelled a small hint of her blood, and with tears in her eyes she gave me a small smile and nodded. We had this rhythmic pattern going, she'd humped to my bucks.

"I...In...Inu...Inuyasha..."

"Louder. I want to world to hear!" I wanted everyone to know that she was mine and no one else's, my name will be the only name she will be saying from now on.

"INUYASHA!"

"Kagome!"

Correction, this was the best feeling in the world. No wonder Miroku wants someone to bear him children so bad, the process was amazing! I would never say it out loud but this was better then what she was doing with her mouth! Kagome was enjoying herself just as much as I was, she was blushing as her breast bounced up and down to my actions. Her hair was sprawled out all over the mat and sweat was forming on her forehead, she never took her eyes off of me. I could feel her getting tight round my member, she was going to climax soon and so was I. One last buck, Kagome arched her back and her eyes widen, she did it. "KAGOME! Ka...go...me" I was panting, I collapsed on top of her, but propped myself on my hands so not to fall directly on her.

"Inuyasha?" I lowered myself down and crawled behind her and took her it my arms. "We are one now and forever. Not even death can keep separate us now."

"I love you too, Inuyasha." she said

I kissed her head and slowly went to sleep, with my mate in my arms.

_-LeMoN-lEmOn-LeMoN-lEmOn-LeMoN-_

**Sailorgirl16:** So how was that?

_**Lunagriffen:**_How could you make Inuyasha and Kagome do that?

**Queen of the Moo Cows:** Duh she just did!

**Sailorgirl16: **She's just upset cause she wanted Inuyasha to claim **her**

_**Emma:**_ OMG We all want that!

_**Lunagriffen**_ and **Sailorgirl16**: YES MAAM!

Inuyasha: Don't worry ladies there's enough of me to go around!(puts his arms around Sailorgirl16 and Q.O.F.M.C)

**Q.O.T.M.C**: Wait, aren't you taken already?

Inuyasha: Damn your right(runs off)

**Sailorgirl16**: He's been hanging around with Miroku too much

REVIEW PLEASE!


	13. Surprise, Surprise

_**FLASHBACK: **Kagome enters her house and see her Mom cleaning the kitchen._

_"Hey Mom!"_

_"Kagome your back!" she said giving me a hug "How have you- Kagome what's that on your neck sweetie?"_

_"Um that's one of the reason's a came back home. You see..."_

_(A/N: Blah, blah, blah tells her mom what happened)_

_"And now were dating...sorta... I'm his mate now, well mate to be. I swear we haven't done anything mom!"_

_"I see and what comes next after this 'marking'?"_

_"I'm not sure, but I think he 'claims' me next."_

_"What's that?"_

_"We make love...Mom."_

_"I see. Are you sure you're ready for sex Kagome?"_

_"Yes and no. I do love Inuyasha, I'm just afraid it's gonna... hurt."_

_"It will, but if he does love you he'll make sure you're ready and will make it as painless a possible._

_"Thanks Mom. Well it's getting late I better go..."_

_"Oh wait Kagome here take these..."_

_"Mom are those-"_

_"Yes I've had these for awhile, just in case you...well ya known."_

_"Thanks Mom. Your the greatest."_

_"Thanks dear. I know."_

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

I woke up to the sound of deep breathing and a heart beat. I was really warm, my legs and inside area hurt. I didn't want to but I opened my eyes, I saw skin and muscles. Sitting up I saw that I was in Inuyasha's arms, my head was where his heart was and knew why my legs hurt so much. _'We made love last night...'_ I thought as the memories of pain and pleasure came flooding back. I looked over where my boy-er-mate sleep and slowly got up to get dressed. In the middle of putting my shirt two hands stopped me.

"Don't, I like it better when it's off." he said huskily

"Inuyasha we gotta get up, it's late. Everyone is probably waking up now." finishing my mission

"So we sleep in, what's the big deal?"

"I'm not really that tried." I flipped my hair from under my shirt and went to look for my shoes.

"Really? If you're not tired I know something else we can do" grabbing around my waist

"Not now _'Miroku'_." I grabbed his arms and released my myself, I sat down on the landing and started to put my shoes on."My legs still hurt from last night."

"Wow was I that good?" he asked sitting back on the landing beginning to dress himself.

"Yes. So good that it hurt..." I said crawling over to kiss him and started for the door. I heard a faint "HEY!" when I torn off the last sutra and left the hut.

It was a great day, nothing could compare. "Naraku is dead, Kikyou is finally at peace and I can still travel back and forth through time. Life is good!"

"KAGOME!" I heard before a fur ball tackled me. "I've missed you! Where did you go and why do you stink like Inuyasha?" I got up and tried to get rid of the blush that was coming on.

"I missed you too Shippo. I went home to see my mom." putting him down

"Yes that's good, but why do you smell like Inuyasha?"

"Um well, cause..cause..."

"Hey Shippo, Kagome brought you some candy, you better go in there and find it." Inuyasha said from behind. Shippo quickly forgot about me and went inside the hut.

"Thanks Inuyasha. You're a life saver!"

"Duh, I only did it like thousands times already!"

"Kagome!" I heard from the air Sango and Miroku were descending from Kilala. Sango was the first to jump off and hug me, and Miroku would have too if Inuyasha didn't growl at him. "Where have you been I haven't seen you in two days."

"I've missed you too Sango. I was with Inuyasha, then I went to go see my mom, in my time. I'm sorry I didn't let you know..."

"Oh that's okay, I was just worried about you!"

"Now back to the question at hand, why do you smell like Inuyasha, Kagome?" asked a nosy Miroku

"No, the better question is, why do you smell like Sango, Miroku?" asked Inuyasha. Both blushing, and stammering started to speak, but Shippo came out the hut with a sucker in his mouth.

"What's wrong?" he asked. At that point we all blushed and started to stammer.

"Um...OH LOOK! I pointed to the sky, I knew was up there, but we need a diversion, "A DISTRACTION!" I shouted. With Shippo looking around I grab Sango and Inuyasha grabbed Miroku, and we all go in different directions.

(A/N: Here's something, it's not in Kagome p.o.v. but I thought it be funny.)

Kaede soon walks up to Shippo and Kilala from behind. "What has happen between those four?"

"Oh nothing" He starts licking his sucker "Inuyasha had sex with Kagome" takes another lick, "And Sango and Miroku slept together too."

"Oh"

**_-oOoOoOoOo-_**

We were all at hot springs, after spending majority of the day spilling guts and swaping secreats it was nice to relax. Since we all slept with our 'mates', we decided to take Shippo up on his offer for all of us to bathe together. Inuyasha, of coarse, didn't like the idea; knowing that Miroku was gonna look at 'his woman', but he also got over knowing that if Miroku so much as to look at another woman Sango would drop him like a bad habit.

"So Sango what are you and Miroku going to do now?" I asked while Inuyasha was washing my back. They looked at each other and blushed. "I'm not sure...I was thinking of going back to my village and finding a home there. But first I would like to go out and find Kohaku. We never found him after that battle and he hasn't appeared since then."

"Sounds great!" Miroku said proudly, he was lathering up some soap on a wash rag.

"Really Miroku? I was going to ask you fir-"

"My love Sango..." grabbing her hands "Nothing would make me happier then to be by your side. Where you go I will follow.." She rose from the water high to gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Miroku." letting go and sinking back in the water "What are you and Inuyasha going to do?"

"I'm going back home to finish school..."

"WHAT!"

"THEN I'm coming back to... start a family with Inuyasha.." _'that shut him up' _I thought he embraced me and held me a while,before I got this weird feeling in my stomach. "Inuyasha let me go!" he did and I got up grabbed a towel and ran to the nearest tree and threw up.

I was so sick _'I don't remember eating that'_ I thought. I felt a hand on my back. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I-i just got sick all of a sudden. It's okay." I turned to see Inuyasha's bangs in his face

"Sweetie, what's the matter?"

"I'm sorry Kagome it's all my fault!"

"What's all your fault, that I got sick. No it's probably just-"

"No it is!" he said shaking me

"Inuyasha...what's going on?"

"Now if I tell you, you promise not to 'sit' me?"

"I promise nothing. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Your...pregnant..."

"What! How did that happen! -er- I KNOW how it happened but...we used protection!"

"Now again...if I tell you, you promised not to 'sit' me?"

"What. Did. You. Do?"

"You..." he chuckled, "Don't you remember?"

"INUYASHA!"

"Well right before, we ya known I took that thingy off. I wasn't comfortable with it on..."

**"SIT!"**

**BAM!**

"Inuyasha I told you I wasn't ready to have kids! Now this happens." I shouted. "Im still in high school, how is that gonna look when I go back. I can barely keep up now, oh my gosh! I just told my mom that we wouldn't be having kids right now!" I looked down and saw Inuyasha sitting there with his head down.

"I said I was sorry." He muttered

"Look Inuyasha..." taking a deep breath sitting next to him. "I'm sorry I got upset, but you're an idiot." He wrapped his arms around my naked waist, and buried his face in my mark,

"But I'm you're idiot..."

"Yes, yes you are. **(sign)** How did you know I was-"

"Because demon seeds are fast."

"Is that why I'm getting morning sickness already, at night?"

"Yeah..."

"How long is a demon's pregnancy?"

"About three mouths."

"Three month?" I soon sat back down when I saw how sad I was making Inuyasha. "Oh that's not so bad..."

"Kagome I really do love you, and I am really really sorry."

"I know Inuyasha. I love you too."

**3 mouths later...**

"OKAY PUSH!" Someone shouted at me I couldn't concentrate, the pain was killing me. Inuyasha was sitting behind me holding my hands and body while I was giving birth. It had been interesting 3 months,

_My mom upset to hear I was pregnant, but quickly got over when she lent she was going be a grandma. I made Inuyasha come to my time with me so he could explain to everyone what he did and that it was his fault. My mom didn't stay at mad him long, she didn't like the idea of my having a child before I was married so she was a witness for us when Inuyasha and I eloped , they come up with an agreement that she was allowed to play with his ear for however long she wanted whenever they came to visit and he had no say in it once so ever. Grandpa on the other wasn't so happy knowing that their was going to be a demon in the family, seeing that he didn't trust Inuyasha all the way. Souta was just ecstatic just to be an uncle soon._

I was delivering the baby right now and even though I was in pain I was still getting yelled at. "COME KAGOME YE NEED TO PUSH! ONE MORE SHOULD IT!" It wasn't the wedding of my dreams but hey it at least I was with the man -er- half demon I loved. "It's a boy! He he has his father's eyes... literally." Kaede handed me my baby boy, he did have his father's eyes, but my hair color. He had tiny fangs, claws, and dog ears. For some reason this made me remember when I first went into labor...

_FLASHBACK_

_Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo are sitting on a hill when,_

_"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asks_

_"I smell something...something like Naraku..."_

_"What?" Shippo hopped on my shoulders, being more careful of my tummy nowadays_

_"How can that be, we-"_

_"Kagura..." he says looking towards the forest entrance._

_And the she was with Kanna and someone else..._

_"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha shouted whipping out Tetsusaiga_

_"I am here to see your demon exterminator. I have something for her..."_

_"Sango?" Kagome asked. It was too perfect when Miroku and Sango came running from the village._

"_We saw that giant feather from the village!" Miroku readied his staff and Sango raised her hiraikotsu_

_"Like I said before, I have something for the demon slayer woman..." Kagura stepped to the side_

_"K-ko-Kohaku?"_

_Yes it was him standing, beside Kagura and Kanna, and not dead._

_"Kohaku?" walking towards him "How? who? when? how?" Sango was so confused embracing him_

_"I believe I can explain...Think of it as a gift demon slayer, for detroying Naraku. I have given Kohaku my heart, before he had a chance to die. I may never be free nor will I be under Naraku's thumb ever again."_

_"Thank you." walking over to Kagura "I don't know what to say..."_

_"You can allow me and my sister to live under with you and your company." Sango, taken back, looks over to Inuyasha._

_"Feh whatever, but if you dare try to kill anyone, I swear I'll-"_

_"Do not worry. I will behave."_

_"Ahhh! Inuyasha!"_

_"What! What's wrong?"_

_"The baby it's coming."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Kagome she's beautiful!" Sango from behind me. She was in the hut with me and Kaede, being the nurse and coach while Kaede was delivering the baby. She was my Godmother to my child and I to her's when it came. Inuyasha did his best to be by my side when he came, I know my screaming was killing his ears.

"Okay let's prep for the next one." Kaede said wiping her off.

"N-Next one? What next one?" I asked in a panic

"Wh-what the hell do you mean 'the next one'?"

"The other baby your having. It's twins..."

"Oh god. Not again!" Sango took my daughter away and another helper came in, a village woman.

"Okay Kagome push ye need to push."


	14. Together Forever

_"The other baby your having. It's twins..."_ Those words just kept ringing in my head, why hadn't I notice or hear two different heartbeats.

"Calm down Inuyasha I'm sure everything's fine." Kagome said trying to cheer me up, but it's wasn't working. I could Kagome's screams of pain and I wanted to stop them, but I was powerless. Sango was nice enough to take our son out and clam him down and let my ears have a small reprieve for a moment.

"Inuyasha?" I heard Kaede say. "You can go see prop up Kagome now." With that I spread my legs open and had Kagome sitting in my lap, I held on to her hip trying to find a spot to relive the pain.

"I know you're tired Kagome, but you have to work again. You're doing great, you survive defeating the greatest evil in the world, and being with me for years, this should be cake!" I watched Kagome as she dug her fingers into the ground of the hut and scratched the wood in pain, she let out one more shout of pain, before we heard the sound of a tiny person crying...

"Look what we made Inuyasha."

"I love you too, Kagome."

We heard a group 'AWW'. It was Shippo, Sango and Miroku. They were standing in the doorway, with huge grins on their faces. Shippo slowly walked up and jumped on my head for a better look, Kaede cleaned the baby and handed it to me, "Here is yer daughter, Inuyasha."

I chocked up, "My daughter?". Kaede handed me the little bundle and in fact it was a little girl. She had my silver hair, little fangs and claws. They were barely visible but there were two tiny ears on her head as well, "Oh your grandma is going to love that..."

Sango came in and handed Kagome back our son to hold, he was already asleep. "They're beautiful, you guys." Sango complemented

"Oh course they are! They're mother is gorgeous!" I looked over at Kagome and she looked exhausted, but I didn't care because she just birthed both my son and daughter.

"I have a little brother and a sister. Neat."

"So what should we name them?" Kagome asked me.

"Well can I name the girl?" I asked

"Sure Inuyasha..if I can name the boy."

"Feh whatever..." I said jokingly

I picked up my daughter to hold her at eye level, "You are the cutest and sweetest girl in the world, no man will ever have you because I'll kill him before he gets a chance..."

"Inuyasha..."

"Okay sorry. You my daughter will be called...Tashi."

I can hear Kagome laughing on the side of me. "Very cute."

"Yep just like her mommy." She blushes and turns to our son.

"You young man will be the greatest warrior in the world, just like your daddy. No woman will ever be good enough for you, because _I'LL _kill her before..."

"Kagome..."

"You, my wonderful son, are named Temo."

It was official: My life is perfect.


	15. ANNOUNCEMENT

ATTENTION READERS, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT AN ANNOUCEMENT; I HAVE FIXED UP AND UPDATED THE OTHER OLDER CHAPTERS IN MY FICTIONS. SO IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND LOOKING OVER AND REVIEWING OVER THE NEW CHANGES I WOULD APPRIECIANT YOU FOR IT. THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH LOYAL FANS.


End file.
